


The Stray Dog

by missigma



Series: Mobscast [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Mobscast, Xephos has reluctantly decided that it’s time to take Ridgedog down a notch, reasoning that it is what’s best for the organization. This takes place several weeks after "Right-Hand Man".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray Dog

Buttoning up his jacket, Xephos stepped inside the broad entryway of Ridgedog’s mansion. Immediately, the festive sounds of the vast party inside washed over him. He dove into the crowd, already intent on finding the host.

It was easy enough to spot Ridgedog at his party, surrounded by a tight ring of guests who had come to greet him. Pressing his way into that group proved to be more challenging, and briefly, Xephos wished that someone might recognize him, if only so that they might give him a wider berth.

“I need to talk with you, Ridge,” Xephos murmured into the man’s ear when he finally reached him.

“Can’t it wait?” Ridgedog frowned, already moving on to shake another man’s hand while nodding politely at his companion.

“Ridge,” Xephos said firmly. “It’s important.”

“You’re trying to get me to leave my own party, aren’t you?” Ridge turned to face him, searching for some sign of conspiracy on his face.

“No, Ridge,” Xephos raised his voice, earning himself a few startled glances. Sighing, he continued at a low hiss. “I’m going to get a drink. I’ll be up at your room in an hour.”

At that, Xephos disappeared into the crowd, making his way to the bar by memory. He only allowed himself one drink as he drew away to a quiet corner at the top of the grand staircase where he could survey the faces below.

He spotted Sips and Sjin first, heads close as Sjin snickered at something that Sips had said. The sound of his mirth was immediately lost in the swirling chatter of the party. While Xephos didn’t doubt that they were up to something—he couldn’t remember a single event where they hadn’t managed to cause a disruption—Xephos had at least made certain there would be no skirmishes against his own men tonight.  

Continuing to watch the crowd, he caught sight of several other faces familiar to him, but he still did not glimpse the man he was waiting for.  Xephos checked his watch, and swore quietly to himself. He was going to have Lalna’s hide if he was forced to do this alone. Standing, he downed the rest of his drink, and made his way down the wide hallway to Ridge’s quarters.

He slipped inside the room early, though he knew from experience that the man would purposely be late. Walking around the foot of Ridge’s bed, Xephos made for the great glass-paned doors that led out onto the balcony. Flipping the latch free, he stepped outside, inhaling deeply as the night air hit him. Below, the party carried on in the gardens, lit by lanterns suspended from the broad limbs of the shade trees that surrounded the central fountain. Music filtered up through the branches, distorted by the distance.

Farther away, down the massive hill that Ridge lived atop, the city lay twinkling with soft orange lights out to the edge of sight. Leaning against the railing, Xephos finally looked up into the sky. The stars were bright tonight, with no moon to outshine them. For the first time in a week, he managed to relax.

He didn’t move when he heard the hallway door swing open, interrupting the peaceful moment. Instead, he braced himself, curling his fingers around the railing’s edge. “Sorry that I’m late,” Ridge said rather insincerely as he stepped out onto the balcony. “You know how it gets,” was the only explanation he offered.

“Hello, Ridge,” Xephos replied tiredly, not interested in the weak excuse. He heard the man take few steps forwards and settle into a spot just behind him.

“What have you run yourself ragged about this time?” Ridge sighed, and abruptly Xephos dragged himself back together, reaching for his usual mask of grumbling composure.

“I’m sure you know that I’ve had a busy week,” Xephos rolled back his shoulders, straightening up.

“I knew,” Ridgedog admitted, noting his evasion. “Sjin told me as much just now, but I thought I could try to be polite anyways.”

Xephos rolled his eyes at the mention of Sjin and huffed to himself, but did not speak. Eventually, Ridge pressed him. “Are you going to tell me why you wanted to meet in private?” He waited a moment longer before speaking again. “Did you even have a reason worked out?” he asked, beginning to laugh.

Xephos thinned his lips. He knew exactly what he had called this meeting for; he had spent the better part of this week preparing it. However, Xephos now found himself wishing he could delay the moment, despite his own interest in the outcome. Putting aside his planned speech, he turned round and grasped at Ridgedog’s lapels, pulling him in to kiss him. Smirking slightly, Ridge eagerly pushed back at Xephos’ tongue while his hands slid down Xephos’ body.

Xephos allowed Ridge to guide him back to face the railing, gasping softly as he felt Ridge’s mouth press against his neck, heat sliding along his skin. While deciding quite clearly that he shouldn’t, Xephos shut his eyes. “I almost thought I was going to find you in my bed already,” Ridge confessed, long fingers already diving towards Xephos’ crotch. Xephos moaned as the man rubbed the heel of his palm over his cock.

“What do you think they’d think if they looked up?” Ridge mused softly, and immediately Xephos’ eyes opened to peer down at the partygoers in the gardens. None of them appeared to have noticed the pair on the balcony above, and Xephos was almost certain that they wouldn’t be able to see them through the branches and darkness. He sighed, knowing that he should have guessed that Ridge was playing with him.

Just as he was beginning to relax again, the hallway door opened with a creak, making Xephos flinch. Arms still tight around him, Ridgedog glanced over his shoulder to see who had interrupted them, immediately chuckling when he recognized the silhouette. “I don’t think I invited you, Lalna,” he quipped.

“I’m Xephos’ plus one,” Lalna replied cheerfully, setting a case on the ground with a loud thud. “Hope I haven’t interrupted anything too important.”

“To be honest, you did,” Ridge admitted, his hand now roaming over Xephos’ backside. “And, Xephos,” he dipped his head down as he lowered his voice. “I’m certain I’ve told you before that you aren’t allowed to bring a date. You might make me jealous,” Xephos tried to push himself away from the balcony, but Ridge refused to budge.

“Get off, Ridge,” Xephos slapped at his hand, embarrassed. Behind him, he heard Lalna begin to chuckle to himself.

“Lalna,” Xephos said firmly, straightening up. At his word, he heard the quick footsteps of the scientist approaching. Behind him, he felt Ridge tense as he braced himself for his attack, though he did not turn to confront him. Lalna grabbed hold of Ridge’s shoulders and dragged him stumbling away from Xephos, who disentangled himself quickly. For a moment, Xephos feared that Ridge would simply spin round and flatten the scientist, but instead Lalna slammed Ridgedog’s head down against the railing with a loud crack.

The man went limp underneath him, his eyes remaining wide as a strangely blank look fell across his face. Slipping his hands underneath Ridge’s arms, Lalna easily dragged him inside and laid him out on the carpet at the foot of his own bed. Xephos followed closely, quickly shutting the door to the balcony behind him. Just inside, he crossed his arms and took a moment to look over the scientist, who was already busy with his newly acquired specimen.

Lalna had cleaned himself up, presumably for the party, though he seemed uncomfortable in his suit and green patterned tie. His blond hair had been recently shorn a few inches shorter and no longer skimmed the tops of his eyebrows. He still wore his gloves, and his driving goggles were pushed up into his hair, as if he had only just managed to rush inside.

“Trouble at the door?” Xephos asked, trying to brush past the fact that he only moments before been bent over the railing outside.

“Only a little,” Lalna replied, though it had been enough to make him late. “You’re going to have to help me with him,” he told Xephos, hauling Ridge’s limp body off the carpet. Xephos immediately knelt, going first for the short line of buttons at the front of Ridge’s suit. In a few moments, they had stripped the man naked, relieving him of small pistol and an Italian switchblade, both inlaid with gold, along the way.

Still moving quickly, Lalna retrieved a length of rope from the brown leather bag he had left on the bed a moment before. He swiftly guided Ridge’s hands behind his back and bound them fast. “Alright,” the scientist said, standing and stepping back. “He’s ready now,” he announced, shrugging off his tan overcoat and dumping it on the beautifully embroidered bedspread.

Crouching on the carpet, Xephos peered at Ridge who was only just beginning to stir, grunting softly as he lifted his chin. “Are you sure you didn’t overdo it?” Xephos asked, tentatively reaching out to brush a lock of hair off of Ridge’s injured forehead.

Pacing back around the corner of the bed, Lalna knelt beside him. “He’s only going to be down for a moment longer, alright? You saw what happened when he was shot.”

“I told you before, I don’t know what I saw,” Xephos snapped, unhappy at the revival of this long ago exhausted subject.

“Xephos-” the scientist abruptly halted with an exasperated sigh. “Fine. You can pretend that didn’t happen if it better suits your world view, but at least you can admit that he’s a special case in terms of almost everything.”

Silently, Xephos stood and stepped away from the man who was already shifting onto his side to peer up at them. Ridge had always been a special case. He held tremendous political power, and had carved out a unique place for himself in the city that had made him impossible to control or even punish. Ridge’s own impishness, partnered with Xephos’ fondness for him, made him even more unmanageable.

“Such attentive nurses,” Ridge muttered vaguely as he looked over the pair, already summoning a faint smile to curl his lips. With an awkward heave, he pushed himself into a sitting position. Focusing on Xephos, he abruptly seemed to pull himself out of his stunned state. “Did you at least hang up my coat?” he asked as he searched the room for a sign of his clothes.

“I told you,” Lalna said as he rose and grabbed Ridge by his shoulder. With a short heave, he pulled him up onto his knees.

It was tempting to Xephos to simply sit back and allow Lalna to enact a suitable punishment on Ridge. That was Lalna’s place in the organization after all. He was the man tasked with directing the necessary beatings and disposing of inconvenient bodies. However, Xephos knew that despite Lalna’s own encounters with Ridge, this was his quarrel to settle. Frowning, he quietly cursed his own self-imposed rules.

Slipping in front of Lalna, Xephos approached Ridgedog with his hand outstretched. He put his hand to his captive’s face, and the man rose up, nuzzling into his palm. Absentmindedly, Xephos stroked a thumb across Ridgedog’s freckled cheek. A foot away, the scientist watched with great interest, smiling when his boss finally made his move. Xephos grabbed a fistful of Ridgedog’s auburn hair and dragged him closer until his face was only inches from Xephos’ stomach. “Are you going to punish me, Xephos?” Ridge asked, a broad smile spreading across his face. “Come on; tell me what a bad man I’ve been.”

Xephos swallowed, already realizing that Ridge was getting exactly what he wanted out of him. He twisted at his handful of Ridge’s hair, hard enough to make the man gasp through his teeth.

Once more, the door opened and Xephos froze as an awkwardly tall, bespectacled man stumbled into the room. He paused just inside the doorway to stare at the trio, clearly horrified. His eyes went first to Ridgedog, kneeling and nude with his forehead swelling. He looked next to Xephos and then Lalna, noting that they were both already reaching inside their jackets for their pistols. “Oh god,” the man winced, retreating rapidly, but not before Lalna had crossed the distance between them and yanked him back inside by the sleeve of his coat.

“Who are you?” Lalna demanded, his fist now bunched in the fabric of the man’s shirt.

“Alright, listen,” the man began, holding up his hands in an attempt to placate the scientist. “I can take a hint. I didn’t see anything here, alright? Just let me leave and I’ll pretend that I never saw anything.”

“It’s not worth the risk to let him go,” Xephos shook his head. “Put him in a chair. He can stay with us until we’ve finished here.”

“Come on,” the man pleaded, turning to Xephos as Lalna led him by. “You don’t need to worry about me. I don’t even like the bastard,” he protested as the scientist bound his hands and shoved him into the armchair that stood beside Ridge’s large desk.

“Glad to know how you really feel, Nilesy,” Ridge cut in.

“Who is he, Ridge?” Xephos prompted, resting his hand on Ridgedog’s shoulder.

“Nilesy,” Ridge replied immediately. “He works on the grounds, which doesn’t really explain what he was doing here.” He paused for a moment, contemplating Nilesy’s presence suspiciously, before asking, “Do you know who these men are, Nilesy?”

“Ah, no,” Nilesy admitted, avoiding looking at his boss. He was quite clearly more uncomfortable with Ridge’s nudity than the man himself was

“Xephos and Lalna,” Ridge nodded to each man, seeming for a moment as if he were once more making introductions at the party downstairs. Nilesy frowned as he recognized the names and looked between them nervously, much to Ridgedog’s amusement. “You’d best be careful, Nilesy,” he warned the man gleefully. “Or else you might-”

“Ridge,” Xephos seized him by his chin, voice curt and cold. “Keep quiet,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Ridge answered loudly, face plastered with his familiar wide and goading smile. He did not anticipate the slap that followed, hard enough to make his cheek sting. Now he fell silent, though his grin did not even slip.

“You’re feeling very smug right now, aren’t you?” Xephos began, annoyed by Ridge’s nonchalance. “I’m certain you’ve known for days now that I was going to ambush you at your own party. You saw the signs and heard that your employees were being bought off.”

Conscious of his smarting cheek, and curious about this thread of conversation, Ridge reluctantly held his tongue, allowing Xephos to continue uninterrupted. “You knew all about it, but you let me in. You even happily came up here alone because you really don’t care what I do to you. You don’t think that there’s any punishment that could actually affect you, but I think I’ve found something.”

At that, Ridgedog quirked his eyebrow condescendingly. Xephos went on. “I believe you’ve had a hard time keeping track of your political friends for a few weeks. You’ve heard quite a lot of polite excuses for cancelled dinners lately, and you’ve probably been wondering why,” he paused to smile to himself. “I’ve bought their loyalty, with the help of a friend of mine, so I think you’ll find your business of political favors has dried up.

“You could come work for me of course; I’m perfectly willing to keep you on as a consultant because you know the territory so well. But if you refuse, I don’t think you’ll have much of a place in this city anymore,” Xephos continued, voice gaining a triumphant ring. “So, what’s it going to be?” he prompted, placing his hands on his hips as he waited for a reply.

“You’ve been around me for too long, Xephos,” Ridge muttered, voice weighted with grudging respect. His expression had turned sour within the last few minutes, all traces of his grin disappearing into a scowl. Eventually, he looked back up at Xephos, “It looks like you’re stuck with me then, boss,” he said, adding the title as a taunt.

"It’s good to have you," Xephos grinned down at him, obviously enjoying the moment. "I hope you realize that I expect you to play by my rules while you’re with me. I want you to come to me when you have a problem with one of my men,” he looked between Ridgedog and Lalna meaningfully.

“Someone needed to teach him to keep his hands to himself,” Ridge broke in, smirking up at the scientist.

“I really don’t care,” Xephos sighed, raising his hand to quiet Lalna, who had already begun to argue.  “And Ridge,” he finally grasped at the back of Ridge’s head. “You still haven’t paid me back for that show I gave you a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, thank god,” Ridge murmured, allowing Xephos to push him forwards. He waited eagerly as Xephos unbuttoned his fly, and put his lips to the head of Xephos’ cock as soon as his shaft was free.

Slowly, Ridgedog slid his mouth down Xephos’ cock, tongue pressing along the underside of his shaft. Xephos exhaled, leaning against the bed behind him as the man skillfully worked his tongue over his hot flesh. He placed a hand lightly at the back of Ridge’s neck and gently combed his fingers through the short hair that grew there.

A few feet away, Lalna watched them closely, hands slipping down to press against his own cock through his trousers. Curling his toes inside his shoes, he squeezed along the shaft of his hardening length, eyes tracing over Ridge’s rounded lips and down his pale throat. Above him, Xephos rocked back on his heels, his lips barely parting as he moaned. For a few minutes Lalna stayed still, eyeing him hungrily, before he finally stepped forwards.

Gently, Xephos nudged Ridge towards Lalna. Lips red and wet, Ridge waited as Lalna hastily worked open his fly, before leaning in to press his mouth to the outline of his cock through the fabric of his under drawers. The warm moisture of his mouth immediately seeped through the thin material, enveloping sensitive flesh in heat as he made gentle motions with his tongue. It was intimate in a way that the scientist did not expect; he could feel Ridge breathe, each exhale spreading his hot breath along his length and every inhale a teasingly cool breeze that made him ache for more contact.

Lalna clumsily undid the buttons at the front of his under drawers, shoving them down as soon as he could. He seized Ridgedog by his hair, yanking him forward as the man willing took his cock into his mouth. As Xephos watched, Lalna slowly tilted his head back, soft hair falling away from his face while Ridge wrapped his lips around him. The scientist guided Ridge’s movements with a heavy hand, never letting go of his hair while his mouth was on him.

Though he had lost the stimulation of Ridge’s eager tongue, Xephos found himself enjoying the sight of the two together, Lalna slowly rocking his hips into Ridgedog’s mouth, moans falling from his soft pink lips whenever Ridge made any particularly memorable movement of his tongue. Settling behind Lalna, Xephos helped him out of his suit coat, and then his tie, before pressing close to mouth at the scientist’s neck. His hand returned to his own cock as he did, stroking quickly along the length as he watched Ridge take Lalna to the back of his throat.

“Alright,” Lalna glanced back at Xephos as he dragged Ridge off his cock. Ridge inhaled deeply and looked up at the pair expectantly. “I’m going to fuck him,” Lalna said plainly as he stepped back to shed his shirt.

“There’s salve in the drawer,” Xephos remembered to mention; pointing to the dresser that Lalna had already started towards.

Ridge glanced between them once more, before he leaned towards Xephos, flicking out his tongue to lap at the crown of his cock. Exhaling softly, Xephos sank down to sit at the foot bed as Ridge’s mouth enveloped him.

The mask of playful control that Ridgedog wore began to dissolve as soon as Lalna laid his hands on his ass. Quickly, Lalna pushed a slick finger inside the man, adding another soon afterwards. He lay a few kisses on Ridge’s freckled shoulders, which gradually turned into small nips at his skin, all while he slid his fingers in and out of his ass. At the addition of Lalna’s ring finger Ridge groaned softly, the sound muted by the cock on his tongue.

Withdrawing his fingers from Ridge, Lalna grasped at the base of his cock. He carefully pressed the head inside Ridge before slowly sliding his hips forwards to fill him. With a low cry, Ridgedog pulled off of Xephos and turned his head to rest against his thigh.

He remained like that for a moment, leaning on Xephos’ knees as Lalna began to move inside him. Ridgedog gasped softly as the scientist thrust into him while Xephos gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. Hunching over, Xephos buried a quick kiss in Ridge’s hair and at that small reward, he thought he saw Ridge’s smile return for the few seconds before his lips again surrounded Xephos’ cock.

“Good,” Xephos praised him, voice breaking as Ridge took him deeper. Xephos could feel Ridge’s whole body move as Lalna’s thrusts shook through him. Ridgedog moaned loudly, lips fixed in place around the base of Xephos’ cock. The slight vibrations danced up his shaft, teasing his swollen flesh and drawing another gasp from Xephos

Ridge’s attention returned to him at that sound, his eyes flicking up to meet his gaze. He swallowed before taking Xephos deeper, dipping back down to the base of Xephos’ cock and then working the tight ring of his lips slowly back up his shaft. Moaning softly, he kept his eyes locked with Xephos’ as he took him to the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Ridge,” Xephos whimpered, trying to restrain himself from bucking up into his mouth. “I’m-” was all he managed to gasp, but Ridge understood him. A few seconds later, Xephos came, his fingers knotted in Ridge’s hair. Collapsing back on his elbows, he let Ridge up, watching as he licked at the precome smeared across his lower lip and swallowed.

Ridgedog shifted forwards to rest between Xephos’ thighs, groaning loudly now that his mouth was free. “Shit, Lalna,” Ridge hissed as the scientist grasped him by his bound wrists, stretching his arms behind him as he slammed into him. Smoothing Ridgedog’s hair back into place, Xephos’ eyes fell on their silent audience of one, who still sat in the armchair, his eyes fixed on the spectacle of the three men before him.

Carefully, Xephos slipped away from Ridgedog. Buttoning his trousers again, he made his way over to their second captive, Nilesy. Licking his lips nervously, the man looked up at Xephos, well aware that the line of his erection was clearly visible through his trousers.

“May I?” Xephos asked, thumb already at the top button of Nilesy’s trousers. Eagerly, the man nodded and sat still, eyes fixed on Xephos as he freed his cock from the fabric of his under drawers.

“Fuck,” Nilesy muttered, biting into his lip as the man took his cock in his hand. He tilted his head back and shook his long black hair out of his eyes as Xephos continued to work his cock. Both turned when Lalna groaned particularly loudly as his hips collided with Ridge’s body a final time. Head bowed, he leaned over Ridge as he caught his breath.

Swallowing nervously, Nilesy looked back up at his captor. “Do you want to have a turn with him?” Xephos asked, pumping his cock slowly. Nilesy turned his gaze back to the pair on the floor. Now, Lalna had pulled free from Ridge’s body to settle in place on the carpet, shifting slightly as he dragged his trousers back up to his waist. He pulled Ridgedog around to face Nilesy, still kneeling on the floor. His cock was still hard, the tip wet with precome.

“Yes,” Nilesy replied and immediately Xephos drew the switchblade he had taken from Ridgedog and reached behind Nilesy to cut his hands free.

“Go on, Ridge,” Lalna murmured to him, pushing lightly at his shoulder. Xephos stepped aside, allowing Ridge to slowly shuffle forward on his knees until he knelt at Nilesy’s feet.

For a moment, Nilesy simply stared at him, eyes sliding from the light bruising on Ridge’s forehead, down his broad chest, to his spread thighs. “I knew it,” Ridge finally smirked, breaking into a soft chuckle. “You don’t actually have the guts to-”

“Don’t tease him,” Xephos warned, but Nilesy had already grabbed a fistful of Ridge’s hair,

“You can shut up, you goddamned git,” the man snarled, yanking Ridge forwards. Ridgedog gasped, but soon lowered his mouth to Nilesy’s cock.

All of Nilesy’s tough growl abruptly dissolved when Ridge stretched out his tongue to lap at the head of his cock.  The man squirmed beneath him as he worked his tongue down his shaft and mouthed wetly at his balls. Ridgedog grinned at his newfound control, and that was enough to spur Nilesy into action again.

“What’s that you’re smiling about?” Nilesy demanded, and at that Ridgedog pulled back from his cock, his smile now baring his flashing white teeth. “Come here,” Nilesy grunted, seizing him by his biceps and hauling him up to straddle his lap. Gingerly, Ridgedog found a place for his rug burned knees on either side of Nilesy’s thighs.

“Are going to sort me out, Nilesy?” Ridge asked playfully, grinning down at Nilesy as the man put a hand on his hip. “The others couldn’t. Why would you be able to?” Really, Ridge knew he shouldn’t be teasing, not when his own self-control had already been so thoroughly shattered, but that had never been enough to stop him before.

“I sure as hell can try,” Nilesy readily took the challenge as he brushed the back of his hand up the length of Ridge’s cock. At his touch, Ridge shuddered, hips immediately shifting forwards as he tried to find more friction against Nilesy’s skin. Immediately, Nilesy jerked his hand back, seeming quite proud that he had called Ridge’s bluff so easily.

“Come on, lift up,” Nilesy ordered, his hand on Ridge’s ass. Ridge quickly obeyed, momentarily glad for Nilesy’s support as he briefly struggled to keep his balance. His breath hitched in his throat as Nilesy guided the head of his cock inside him

Whining softly, Ridge slowly sank onto his shaft. While he would have loved to be able to lean back and take control as he rode Nilesy, he quickly found himself slumping into the man, exhausted from his earlier round with Lalna. Instead of the control that he had imagined for himself, Ridge found himself quite close to Nilesy, the man’s breath gradually growing heavier against his collarbone.

"Shit," Ridge hissed when Nilesy shifted forwards in the armchair, his breath now coming fast. Nilesy hooked an arm across Ridgedog’s shoulders and dragged him down to rest against his chest. Like this, Ridge could do little more than spread his thighs wider as Nilesy thrust up into him, which he did happily. Now, Nilesy finally took pity on him and forced his hand between their stomachs to wrap his hand around his cock. Ridge moaned, and rocked up into his hand desperately. He came across Nilesy’s stomach moments later with a high gasp.

“Fuck,” Nilesy swore as Ridge tensed around him. “Fuck, Ridge,” he groaned, thrusting up into him quickly and finding his own release a moment later. He lay back in the chair bonelessly, allowing his eyes to fall shut as he held Ridge close against his chest.

In the quiet moment afterwards, Ridge bent down to kiss Nilesy’s softly parted lips. Nilesy’s eyes snapped open at the brush of his mouth, sliding shut again as his tongue pushed inside. When Ridge pulled back, Nilesy stared back at him, a little dumbstruck at his sudden affection, and then whimpered as the man lifted himself up off his cock.

Lalna and Xephos broke from their hushed conference across the room as Ridge rose from Nilesy’s lap, only to sink down to sit on the carpet. Nilesy fled as soon as he had buttoned his fly, scrubbing at the stain on the front of his shirt with his sticky fingers as he fled the room.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” Xephos reassured Lalna as he bent down to free Ridge. Still eyeing Ridge suspiciously, Lalna nodded, picked up his coat and bag, and found the door. As soon as he had left, Xephos cut Ridgedog free.

Fascinated, Ridge began to inspect the marks the ropes had left on his wrists. He rose from the carpet, and made his way to the bathroom, already beginning to clean himself up. Xephos trailed behind him, stopping to lean against the doorframe. “Are you worried about me, Xephos?” Ridgedog asked, glancing back at him in the mirror.

“No,” Xephos replied firmly. “I’m not.”

“Maybe you should listen to Lalna about me,” Ridge advised him as he turned on the faucet.

“That you’re some sort of superhuman being?” Xephos snorted. “Really Ridge, I know you’re just as human as I am.” Leaning over the sink, Ridgedog coughed, before taking a quick gulp of water. “You sure you’re alright?” Xephos pressed, now stepping into the room.

“Fine,” Ridge barely managed. “Were you going to tell me something?” he prompted.

“I want you to come by my office at nine on Monday.”

“Yes, sir,” Ridge nodded at him in the mirror.

Xephos laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Ridge,” he said as he departed.


End file.
